


Never let me go

by Tillyalf427



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Set around day 8 in Seven's route, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: After saying some terrible things to MC, Seven makes a shocking discovery and ends up facing his feelingsI'd like to say the story is better than the summary but I can't promise anything.Also, I dunno where the title came from but it's not really relevant





	Never let me go

8 hours. It had been 8 hours now since Seven had shown up at Rika's apartment. And that 8 hours had been spent with him ignoring MC, only interacting with her to tell her not to get close to him. She tried not to let it get to her however, she couldn't help the tight feeling in her chest whenever he spoke in that harsh tone.

Earlier in the day, she had tried to leave the apartment, intending to go to practice (Favourite sport) however, she had been stopped by an extremely angry sounding phone call from Seven, telling her to come back right now. She had begrudgingly made her way back to the apartment, being immediately greeted by a frustrated Seven glaring at her.

"Where the hell did you think you were going? Don't you understand how dangerous it is for you to be outside alone right now? Saeran could have been waiting outside to try and kidnap you again! Then what? What would you have done if that had happened?" Seven's voice was loud as he fired questions at MC and she could only stand there, looking down at her hands which gripped each other tightly. When she didn't answer, Seven sighed loudly, his frustration dissipating slightly as he grabbed MC's upper arm, bringing her back into the apartment. MC winced slightly as Seven's fingers unknowingly dug into a rather large bruise on her arm from a couple of days ago as he led her back inside, releasing her arm once the door closed behind them.

"Don't distract me again, and don't leave the apartment. If you really have to at least tell me and I'll go with you," Seven's voice returned to its usual cold tone as he spoke and MC sighed, wanting nothing more than to release some pent-up tension whilst doing (Favourite sport). MC sat down heavily on a chair next to the table, dropping her bag down carelessly as she dialled her coach's phone number, waiting for them to pick up. MC briefly explained that she had become ill as an excuse, hearing her coach reply saying to get better soon. She let out a sigh in relief as her coach bought the excuse, not wanting to have to explain what was actually going on to prevent Seven from becoming even more irritated. After clearing things up with her coach, MC grabbed her bag, heading into Rika's old bedroom, dropping her bag down once more next to the bed. Maybe once the immediate shock had worn off Seven would allow her to go out on her own. MC smiled at this thought, longing to the rush of adrenaline that came with (Favourite sport).

For the rest of the day, MC attempted to entertain herself with various things ranging from tidying the apartment to reading a book. She tried to stay out of Seven's way as much as possible as well as keeping the noise to a minimum to allow him to work.

At some point the had ended up talking again, Seven's usually cold aura even worse than usual as he immediately dismissed MC's thoughts of the drawer in the apartment containing something about Saeran and told her to never mention Saeran's name again. At this point, never see each other again. She tried arguing back, saying he was being too one-sided, however, he cut her off, saying that he didn't care about her feelings. This was where MC froze completely, unsure of how to respond or how to react or even how to breathe. Her voice caught in her throat, however, she tried to act normally however, her voice must have been shaking as she quickly explained that she was going for a shower, letting her hair fall to cover her face from his sight.

Once she was out of sight, Seven let out a shaky breath, standing up slowly and making his way outside the apartment into the hallway. He needed a change of scenery however, he couldn't bear to go far from the apartment and so, he tried to steady his breathing as he stood in the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall. He regretted everything he had done since he has arrived at Rika's apartment however, he wanted nothing more in life than to keep MC safe. That was the least he could do for the person he loved. Or at least that's what he had thought before he had seen the look of hurt on her face before as he spoke so harshly to her. He was stuck in an internal debate with himself over whether he should apologise or not. He knew he should, however, that would present the risk of her getting attached to him. He'd never be able to live with himself if she ended up hurt or in danger again because of him but he also couldn't live with the look of pain that appeared briefly on her face earlier before she was able to disguise it and hide it with a neutral expression. He barely noticed how fast his breathing had become until he felt the tightness in his chest, his entire body filling with dread. He had gone so long without an anxiety attack that he felt like he no longer knew how to control one, feeling his head spin as he tried to gain control of his own thoughts again.

I've hurt her so much, I deserve this...I don't deserve her...I could never deserve someone like that...

He gasped slightly, sliding down the wall and curling into a ball as he took in as much oxygen as he could as he desperately fought to regain control over his breathing. His hands shook and he stared at them, clenching his fists hard as he began counting, trying to match his breathing to the numbers.

He had no idea how long it took him to calm down enough to even consider re-entering the apartment but he was sure at this point, MC would definitely be asleep. It was late and it was unlikely she would see that he wasn't completely calm and so, he decided to go back inside. He stood up on slightly shaky legs, taking a minute to steady himself before he reached out his hand hesitantly to grasp the door handle.

I have to fix this...I don't want her to get hurt...But I'm the one hurting her......

He took another deep breath and entered the apartment again, letting the breath out as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the apartment was that MC was definitely asleep, however, instead of being in bed in Rika's old bedroom, she was sat up uncomfortably on the sofa. She had most likely been waiting for Seven to return which made the redhead feel bad as he stared at her small body curled.

He headed over, intending to take her into Rika's room so that she could sleep properly, however, he was stopped by a strange feeling that flooded his body. Glancing over MC, he immediately noticed something. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt however that was not what caught his attention. It was the many dark coloured bruises that littered her entire body. They were everywhere, covering her legs mainly, with quite a few littering her arms. He could even see a fairly dark one on her chin which made his heart race with concern and fear. How had he not noticed? Where did they all come from? Was MC being....abused?

Fear crept up his spine as he shivered at some old memories which surfaced upon seeing the bruises, praying to every God in the universe that this wasn't what it looked like.

After recovering slightly from the shock, he gently scooped MC up in his arms, cradling her to his chest as he headed to Rika's old room. It was now that he noticed the long cut along her shin which had started bleeding again slightly. Placing her down on the bed, he began panicking, rushing into the bathroom to try and find a first aid kit. He was lucky as he found one placed on a shelf above the sink, quickly grabbing it and heading back to MC, pulling out what he needed as he walked.

MC had turned over slightly when he re-entered the room and so, he gently rolled her over again, grabbing some alcohol to clean the cut with before he wrapped it with a bandage, his hand staying where it was rested against her leg.

He knew he should leave her, he didn't deserve to feel bad now after all he had done however, he couldn't seem to drag himself away from her. The anxiety from before had crept back up on him and he knew that if he let her out of his sight, another anxiety attack would take over, this time with the chance of her waking up and finding him. She shouldn't have to worry about him and so, he stayed where he was, trying desperately to calm the thoughts that were rushing through his head.

He realised he had zoned out when he felt the bed shifting under him, noticing MC moving around a lot in her sleep. He became worried, thinking it would be a nightmare like Saeran used to have but he tried to push that thought away to the back of his mind, feeling his hands shaking once more as he reached over to brush MC's hair out of her face.

Seven could no longer control himself as he leant down to wrap his arms around MC, being careful not to hug her too hard due to the bruises. A shaky breath escaped his mouth as his breathing became uneven again. He shouldn't be doing this, she probably doesn't want anything to do with him right now but he can't help it. His heart was racing with anxiety and worry and his breaths came out shaky and uneven as he tries to stay quiet, not wanting to wake MC up but also not wanting to leave her side. He froze completely when he heard a questioning noise from MC, completely tensing up as he felt her hand run gently along his spine.

"S...Seven? What's wrong?" MC asked. She could clearly feel his entire body shaking and could feel dampness on her neck where his head rested. She received no answer other than a shaky inhale and a shake of his head. MC was at a loss of what to do after Seven didn't answer her. She could only wait and try to comfort him as he quietly cried.

"....MC....I'm so sorry....I'm so so sorry...." Seven mumbled, repeating the words 'I'm sorry' repeatedly until MC shushed him as she ran her hands through his hair.

"It's okay, Seven. It's alright, everything's okay," MC reassured, feeling him shake his head against her neck again.

"No!" Seven spoke up louder, sitting up slightly "...No...it's not okay...." his voice trailed off into a whisper at the end "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I didn't realise...."

This was when MC began getting confused. The last thing she remembered, she had been waiting on the sofa for Seven to come back inside, and now she was in bed and he was hugging her and apologising for something he didn't realise. She reached out a hand to softly touch his face, guiding his eyes to meet hers.

"Seven, what's this about? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice soft as she spoke as if she was afraid he would break.

Mor tears fell from Seven's eyes as he met MC's eyes and she wiped them away with her thumb, holding his face as he took a deep breath.

".....You were abused......" Seven's voice was barely audible as he spoke however, MC picked up on his words easily in the quiet apartment. Her eyes widened almost comically as she heard what he said. As she thought, she realised how many bruises covered her body from practising (Favourite sport) almost every day this week. Understanding dawned on her and she ran her hands comfortingly through Seven's hair as he stared at her.

"Seven...I wasn't....I'm okay...." MC tried to explain, not sure how to explain without making the situation worse

"B..But...you're covered in bruises.....and your leg was cut....and....." Seven trailed off, his brain tired and confused all at the same time.

"I promise you it's nothing like that. It's just I do (Favourite sport) and somehow fall over a lot, I promise you, you don't have to worry about it," MC smiled gently at Seven as he registered what she had said.

"Y...you're okay..?...Y..you promise..?" Seven still sounded unsure and so, MC gently pulled him back down to snuggle into her neck.

"I promise, you have nothing to worry about...Are you alright though..?" MC gently asked whilst she ran her hand up and down Seven's spine, helping to calm him down slightly. Seven nodded slightly before attempting to explain himself.

"I...I don't know what happened.....that hasn't happened in a long time...I guess I just freaked out a bit...." He didn't sound a hundred percent convinced by his own explanation but MC decided not to push it.

"I know that's not everything, but you seem exhausted, you should get some sleep," MC stated, knowing that Seven would most likely argue

"...But...I still have work..." He tried to pull himself out of MC's arms, however, she held him close to her

"No, you can't keep going if you don't sleep. Please, just for a bit. I'll stay right here with you," MC offered, successfully killing any arguments that Seven had as he slumped back down, resting against her. He looked exhausted as MC continued gently running her hands through his hair and along his face and it wasn't long before she felt him relax, indicating that he had fallen asleep. She relaxed, enjoying the closeness, however, he heart clenched painfully as she remembered the fear and distress on Seven's face. She vowed to try and be more careful from that moment on, not wanting to be the cause of that look on Seven's face. She knew that this probably wasn't the last time she would see him like this all together but she wanted to help him and be there for him in times like this and wanted to help him through everything. As she thought this, she leaned down to gently press a kiss against Seven's forehead which was covered by his hair, silently promising to herself to never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea because I do figure skating and am constantly covered in bruises from falling over and I thought it would be kind of cute to have Seven worrying about MC being injured and then finding out it was just from doing sport, Yeah pretty weird I know.


End file.
